violentheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Federal Republic of Amadea
The Federal Republic of Amadea is the dominant sovereign state on the continent of Amadea. It was founded as a series of four colonies by the Eternal Empire shortly after the discovery and initial exploration expeditions of the continent. The country was founded after the four colonies of Dixon, New Carter, Hamilton, and Norton banded together and fended off the Eternal Empire's authority in the Amadean War for Independence. Currently, Amadea has eight states, and four territories. The Republic is currently in high tensions with its neighboring countries of Canalla and the Empire of Tonazico, as it is slowly claiming land from their borders. History The Federal Republic of Amadea has a long history predating its actual establishment. Amadean history begins when the Eternal Empire had sent a missionary expedition headed by Amadeus Lucidi to Sarun in order to convert the Saru to Luceranity. Amadeus believed he could reach Sarun by sailing westward through the Rhunic Ocean. However, he was proven wrong when he discovered the continent of Amadea and landed on its shores. His expedition encountered the Tonazica and the Elves, and he returned to the Eternal Empire soon thereafter, to relay the news of his discovery. The continent was named Amadea after Amadeus, and soon the Eternal Empire sent many exploratory expeditions to the new continent to chart its geography and to prepare for colonization and conversion of its natives to Luceranity. The explorers of the continent were known as conquistatores, and were notorious for their ransacking of Tonazican cities and temples for gold and other valuables. Many conquistatores also searched for legendary Tonazican cities of gold and mythical artifacts described by the reptoids. The Imperials had neutral reactions with the Elves during this part of history. Some Conquistatore expeditions, such as Wolfgang von Köstler, ransacked and attacked numerous Canallan cities and ports alongside Tonazican ones, and presented humans in a very negative first image for both races. In 568 AE, the first Imperial colony on the continent was established -- Dixon. Over a course of 100 years, three other colonies were established on the eastern coast of Amadea: New Carter, Hamilton, and Norton. As the colonies grew and expanded westward, tensions rose between the native Elves and the Imperials. The Elvish Wars began in 606 AE, when previous attempts at converting the Elves en masse to Luceranity failed and thus the Eternal Empire waged the Elvish Crusade. Government The Federal Government of the Republic consists of three main aspects: the executive, legislative, and judicial branches. These three facets of government are bound to and below the authority of Federal Constitution. Federal Constitution Though the President of the Republic is the physical head of the Federal Government and the face of the country at the time, not even he is above the rule of the Federal Constitution. Unlike other nationstates across Mu, the Federal Republic of Amadea's government adheres to a written document above all else. The reason for this lies in the origins of the Amadean War for Independence. The Amadean Colonists fought against what they perceived as tyranny at the hands of the Eternal Empire, and saw the incredible power invested in the Divine Emperor of Lumine as an institutional flaw and mistake. To correct this, the Amadean Founding Fathers devised a special constitution in order to bind the government and to promote and outline the freedoms of the Amadean People. Executive Branch The Executive Branch of the Republic is headed by the President of the Republic, who acts as the executor for signing bills into law and commanding the Armed Forces of the Republic. He is also seen as the actual leader of Amadea, and frequently convenes with Congress. The President is elected every four years in an election decided by the electoral college. The electoral college's votes are influenced by their represented locations' population votes. Below the President is the Vice President, who has special powers of his own. The Vice President campaigns with the President during the election. The President also has the Federal Cabinet, which acts as the their inner council. The members of the Cabinet are decided by the President after being inaugurated into office. Legislative Branch The Legislative Branch of the Republic is known as Congress, and is made of two components. The first component is the House of Representatives, and is composed of 200 state representatives elected by their respective state populations in biannual elections. This house of Congress usually writes and votes on bills and other less important acts. If a bill is voted through, it goes to the second house, known as the Senate. The Senate is composed of 24 senators -- as there are three senators per state. The senators are not elected by the populace, but instead by members of the House of Representatives (among their own respective state representatives). The powers of the Senate are to either vote against or for the bills that the Representatives send in, vote to declare war, break electoral college ties, impeach the President if he is in violation of his constitutional duties, carry out hearings and investigations into government matters, and create the annual budget of the nation. Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch of the Republic acts as the interpreter of the law and functions on many different levels across the country. At the highest is the Supreme Court, which is composed of nine magistrates. The Supreme Court specializes in determining if new laws are constitutional, and to keep the legislative and executive branches in check. Beneath the Supreme Court are a series of circuit courts that delegate over set legal jurisdictions. Such courts deal with major breaches of federal law and other significant legal issues. A justice appointed to their own circuit court must travel through the region to make judgments. There exists 12 circuit courts, each one claiming jurisdiction over two states or two territories. Beneath the circuit courts are local courts that either operate on a state/territory or county scale. State Power Certain powers are held by the states that the Federal Government does not possess. After the War Between the States, however, states' rights took a downturn in favor of strength to the Federal Government. The right to secession was tacitly removed, and the significance of the states were downplayed for the authority of central government. However, states still possess the ability to form a Constitutional Convention with state legislators convening to establish or remove amendments to the Constitution. States also hold the right to amend their own state constitutions, as the Constitution is not directed at their authority. States are also able to erect militias at any time, though this is not well-perceived by other states or the Federal Government. Armed Forces of the Republic Culture Amadean culture is characterized by its unique sense of liberty and freedom, as opposed to its parent country's focus on righteous authority as symbolized by the Divine Emperor of Lumine. Despite Amadea's separation from the Empire, however, its population still remains loyal and faithful to Luceranity. So much so that it is regarded as the national religion of the country. For this reason, Old World society has heavily influenced Amadea's culture, and many holidays of old are still celebrated in full by the population. However, despite this, the young country has already made a distinct image and culture for itself. In the eastern region of the Republic, more city-based fashion is commonplace and, whereas the Amadean Frontier is marked by ruggedness and clothes made for practicality over fashion. Folk tales of strong men that represent rugged individualism are popular throughout the country, and a growing sense of adventure and wanting to make a home out of nature has led many people to leave their families and old lives in the east and travel westward. This trend is also heavily influenced by the religiously overtoned belief in manifest destiny, where it is believed by Amadeans that it is God's will for them to expand westward, even if it causes conflict and hardship for the natives. The Amadean Frontier is frequently called the 'wild west', due to the lack of law enforcement and the overpowering sense of freedom Amadeans possess. Though many outlaws and other criminals run rampant throughout the western side of the continent, vigilantes and what lawmen are present make it their duty to hunt them down and bring them justice. Geography The geography across the Federal Republic of Amadea is very diverse, as the country spans from the east coast of the continent to the west coast. The eastern half of Amadea is characterized geographically by its rolling forests and hills, divisive mountain ranges, and central valley region known as the Heartland. A very notable geographical feature of this part of the country is the large island, named Hartford Island, that the state of Dixon is located on off the mainland. The notable mountain ranges in this region are the Sheranda Mountains, named for the river valley that travels through the range. The other mountain range is Rosetta Range, which blocks off most of the region from travelling westward, except for several significant passage ways, such as the Hamperland Gap. Along with Rosetta Range, a series of large bodies of water further divide the eastern region of the country from the Amadean Frontier, such as Lake Excelsior, Rosetta Lake, and Odessa Bay. A notable swampland at the southeastern coast of Odessa Bay is known as the region of Biscayne, and geographically similar to the Moors further south. Beyond the Amadean Divide (the Eastern Lakes and Rosetta Range) is the area known currently as the Amadean Frontier, which is composed of several major regions. Northwest of Lake Excelsior is a vast, arid set of plains known as the Prairie. The Prairie spans from the northern coasts of Lake Excelsior to the southern coasts of the Ashen Sea and the eastern base of the Mahova Mountains. Below the Prairie is one of the largest deserts on Mu, known as the Kanave Desert. Most of the desert is desolate wilderness, though there have since been many settlements established due to the notion of manifest destiny and its westward expansion of civilization, as well as the Gold Rush. There are many singular mesas and mountain ranges throughout the desert, though the most iconic and significant is the Sierra Calienta, which is located around the center of the desert and are one of the continent's largest mountain ranges. A notable canyon that runs deeply through the southern half of the Sierra Calienta is Devil's Canyon, which is rumored to be home to a nest of monsters known as the Calienta Devils. The other range is Crimson Ridge, which is located on the westernmost peninsula of the continent. A bizarre and enigmatic subregion of the Kanave Desert is known as the Zone of Silence, where many strange and supernatural phenomena are said to occur. States There are eight states that make up the Federal Republic of Amadea, and they six of them are located in the eastern region of the continent. Two states, Fontaine and Lusanica, are located in the Amadean Frontier. Dixon *Aberdeen (State Capital), Population: c. 875,200 *Chudwill *Davenport New Carter *Edenwell (Capital), Population: 4.13 million *Vanderbilt (State Capital) *Arkalay *Cadwell *Carter City *Fulton City *Morwick *Thorpes Hamilton *Vexburg (State Capital) *Ponsonby *Wallace Norton *Jefferson (State Capital) *Archanus *Grimsby Landing *Shipton Miranda *Aria (State Capital) *Ivywood *Jugston *Rockedge *Rowan Creek Huron *Saint Godfrey (State Capital) *Azure Falls *Chester *Dimshore *Lennox *Pottsgrove Fontaine *Rosetta Lake City (State Capital) *Clearview *Clementine *Davis Junction *Goodwill *Woodpine Lusanica *Sorrow (State Capital) *Boulder *Delta Crossing *Glitter Gulch *Little Hill *Tombstone *Wild Cherry Territories The Amadean Territories are the unorganized territories claimed by the Federal Republic of Amadea that do not yet possess the criteria to be broken into states. All territories exist in what is known as the Amadean Frontier, which is synonymous with the unexplored and uncharted. Hopkins Territory *Fort Kangston (Territory Capital) *Acorn *Innswich *Nenetzi Tahoma Territory *Grant City (Territory Capital) *Far Water *Fort Heron *Fort Jarvis *Grimsdale Harbor *Hoppers Landing *Lavender *Portertown *Prospect Ridge *Sullivan Point *Winterset Yacona Territory *Ironfield (Territory Capital) *Dustin *Frederickston *Las Annos *Lost Hope *Matlock Calienta Territory *Oasis Springs (Territory Capital) *Blackwood *Credence *Gregorsville *Kalder *Melancholy *Radcliffe *Whisperwood Category:Country Category:Amadea Category:Lore